


Thank You, I've Decided to Decline This Opportunity

by TheLordGreen



Series: Pepper Potts and Power [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Extremis!Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Pepper Potts-centric, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: There are different kinds of power.





	Thank You, I've Decided to Decline This Opportunity

Pepper Potts is calm, collected, and composed.

So when she’s injected with Extremis and becomes, well, the opposite, it’s disturbing.

She did not choose Extremis she does not want Extremis she wants Extremis gone.

But by the time Tony figures out how to eliminate it, Pepper has grown fond of the heat thrumming through her veins. She discovers she likes the comfort of power that doesn’t have to hide beneath bright red lipstick and razor-sharp heels, that doesn’t come from perfectly pressed suits.

When Tony offers her the cure, she says, “Thank you, but I’ve decided not to take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please come talk to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
